


Please Don’t Kill Flash

by spooderboyandtincan



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Angry Tony Stark, Flash is a jerk, Gen, Gunshot Wounds, Iron Man - Freeform, Kidnapping, Precious Peter Parker, Protective Tony Stark, Scared Tony Stark, The Avengers - Freeform, Worried Tony Stark, dad tony stark, falcon - Freeform, no starker, not flash redemption, tony stark is a dad, tw blood, tw guns, tw mentions of death
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-12
Updated: 2020-08-12
Packaged: 2021-03-05 22:48:05
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,251
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25853101
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/spooderboyandtincan/pseuds/spooderboyandtincan
Summary: Peter and Flash get kidnapped together. Tony is frantic.
Relationships: Peter Parker & Flash Thompson, Peter Parker & Tony Stark, Tony Stark & May Parker, Tony Stark & Pepper Potts
Comments: 12
Kudos: 213





	Please Don’t Kill Flash

Peter pulled out his phone. 

**SpiderChild:** HAPPYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYY

Where r u????

Happy responded three minutes later. (Record timing)

**aSpunkyUncle:** Sorry kid. Traffic is bad. I’ll be there in a while.

Peter sighed. Happy was often late. He didn’t mind, really, but he was _starving._

Tony had been dragged to a meeting by Pepper, and couldn’t escape for at _least_ another two hours. 

He wanted to talk to Tony. His spider-sense had been buzzing in the back of his mind. He could barely focus on his classes. Whenever he hugged Tony, though, the humming would disappear. 

He was always safe with Mr. Stark.

“Hey, Penis!” 

Peter suppressed a groan. 

Flash bounded up to him, elbowing him in the ribs. Before the spider-bite, that would have left a bruise. 

“What do you want, Flash?”

“What, can’t I talk to my buddy?” he said, slinging a heavy arm around Peter’s small shoulders. “C’mon, Penis, don’t be a spoilsport!”

“Leave me alone,” Peter muttered, shaking off the arm. 

Flash slapped his back. “In a bad mood, are we, Parker? Well, I’d try to cheer you up, but…” he shoved Peter forward. “This is much more fun!” 

He let Flash drag him and shove him against the wall, slamming his head on the bricks. “Listen, Penis,” he snarled, “you’re gonna pay for what you did!”

“Which is what, exactly?” Peter snorted, unfazed.

“Decathlon practice, remember? You embarrassed me in front of the whole class, even though I’m smarter than you, Parker!”

Peter tried not to roll his eyes. “Okay, Flash, sorry. Sorry for knowing something you didn’t. Sorry for trying to help you out.”

“I don’t _need_ help!” Flash raised a fist. “I told you, Penis, I’m smarter than you!”

“Flash, that’s-” Peter winced. A hot pain pierced through his head.

_Danger._

“Flash! Get down, get away-!” he tried to shout. 

Until the muzzle of a gun was pressed to his temple. 

He froze. Flash stared at him with wide eyes.

Peter knew he could get out of this. In just a few seconds. 

But no way would he risk Flash’s safety.

“Okay, dude, okay,” he said, raising his hands slowly. “You can chill with the gun. I’m not gonna run.”

He just had time to think, _Hey, that rhymes._

Then the gun slammed into his forehead, there was a shout from Flash, and everything went dark. 

~~~~~

“Parker!” Flash whispered. _“Parker!_ Wake up!” 

Peter remained still, his head against his chest, his arms bound with thick rope behind him.

Flash groaned, tears in his eyes. 

_He’d been kidnapped._

_He’d been_ fucking _kidnapped._

“Hey!” he shouted. “Whoever you are, you’re gonna pay for this! My parents will kill you!”

_That was unlikely._ They probably wouldn’t notice he was gone. 

Peter blinked, his head throbbing. “Flash?”

“Parker! You’re alive!”

“‘Course. You okay?” Peter tried to clear his head. 

“I’m good. I guess. What do we do?”

Peter lifted his head. “We wait.”

“We just wait? Do you think they’re ransoming us?”

“They are, I think. We’ll see when they come in.”

Flash stared at him. He was so _calm._

“Why would they ransom us?! What do we do, Parker?!”

“I’m sorry,” Peter said. “They were looking for me, you were just there.” He looked sadly at Flash. “Don’t worry, though. We’ll be fine.”

You can’t promise that, Flash thought. “Why the hell would they kidnap you? You’re poor, you have, like, no money!”

Peter raised his eyebrows. Flash really didn’t know that Tony Stark had basically adopted him?

Flash watched as Peter flinched violently. “Parker?”

“Flash, don’t move, stay still. Don’t talk. They’re coming,” Peter muttered.

The metal door swung open.

Three people walked in, all dressed in red, wearing white theater masks over their faces. 

“Look what we have here,” the woman purred, stepping in front of Peter. She tilted his chin up with her sharp nails. He glared. “Stark’s precious son? You’ll bring us a _lot,_ honey.”

“But who is this?” she asked, gazing at the cowering Flash. “An extra?”

“He was there too, miss,” an older man said. “We didn’t want a witness.”

“I see. We can dispose of him later.”

Flash gasped. “No! Please don’t hurt me! I’ll do anything!”

“Anything?” the woman pondered, rolling the word in her mouth. “Anything at all?”

“Yes, anything! _Please!”_

Peter motioned frantically for Flash to stop talking. He could tell the woman was just toying with her prey. She had no intention of letting him live.

“Hey! You said you wanna ransom me?” he said loudly. “Well Flash here, he’s worth a lot! You don’t know it, but he comes from a pretty wealthy family! They’ll pay you to get him back!”

Peter wasn’t good at telling lies, but this one couldn’t be denied. Flash did come from a wealthy family. But he doubted they would pay ransom for him.

“Will they?” she asked. “I doubt it. You can tell this little brat doesn’t appreciate his parents much. So I doubt they appreciate him.” 

Flash turned pale, staring wildly between Peter and the woman. 

“Harold? Hand me my gun, won’t you?” 

Peter stiffened, testing the ropes.

No, he couldn’t let this happen.

The safety clicked off.

He broke the ropes apart.

The bullet fired.

Peter jumped.

~~~~~

Flash screamed, eyes clenched, waiting for the pain.

It never came. 

He heard a curse from the woman, and rapid footsteps leaving the room.

He blinked. 

Peter lay in a puddle of blood, panting. 

“Parker! What the hell?!”

Flash knelt by his side. “What do I do?! Parker?! Hey! What the hell should I do?!”

Peter groaned. “Press on the wound. ‘S okay. I’ll be fine.”

Flash pulled off his sweatshirt and nervously pressed down on the bullet hole.

Peter fumbled with his watch. He pressed a small button, nearly invisible, three times.

“What’s that?” Flash asked. 

“‘S for… ‘mergencies. Only,” Peter slurred. He blinked slowly.

“Hey, no! Parker, you gotta stay awake!” He slapped Peter’s cheek. 

Peter whimpered. “Misser Stark?” 

“What? No! I’m Flash!”

“Oh. Where… where ‘s M’sser St’rk?”

“Who the _hell_ is that?! Why would I know?”

“Mmm.”

Peter’s breathing slowed, irregular, uneven.

“No, no, Parker, stay awake!” Flash cried.

Peter lifted his watch to his face. He pressed a finger to it, the screen turning red, the clasp undone. “Call him. M’ss’r… Tony. Dad.” 

Flash took the watch, fumbling around until he found the contact button. There were three on speed dial, labeled **IrondadMan, AuntMay,** and **Doctor Cho.**

“Who should I call?”

“Firs’ one. Dad.”

Dad? Peter was an orphan. He only had May, as far as Flash knew.

He pressed the icon. Halfway through the first ring, it picked up.

_“Peter?! Peter, are you okay?! I’m coming, baby, hold on!”_ The voice was deep, panicked, rushed. Flash could hear heavy, scared breathing.

“H-hello? Uh- who is this?” he asked. 

Peter smiled wearily when he heard the voice. 

“Who the _fuck_ are you?! _Where’s Peter?!”_ the voice snarled.

“Uh- he’s here, sir! He- he told me to call you! He got shot, I don’t- I…” 

_“He got shot?!_ Is he awake?! Talking?” the voice sounded even more terrified. 

“H-he’s awake. There’s a lot of blood. He needs help, sir!”

“Oh _god,”_ the voice whispered, horrified. “Keep him awake, hear? Do _not_ let him fall asleep!”

Flash turned to Peter, slapping his cheek. His eyes drifted lazily to his.

Peter opened his mouth, trying to choke out a word.

Instead, all that came out was blood.

Flash gasped and dropped the watch. Peter coughed and choked, blood dribbling down his chin. 

Flash could hear shouting from the watch. But Peter’s eyes had closed.

“No! Parker!”

~~~~~

It seemed like only minutes had passed. 

Flash kept his hand on Peter’s wrist, where his pulse beat unsteadily.

“Please don’t die, Peter. Please.”

He blinked back a tear.

And then the entire building shook. 

Concrete crumbled from the walls, gunshots sounded, people shouted. 

There was a tremendous roar that shook the foundations. It sounded like the Hulk.

No way.

Flash’s eyes widened as the heavy metal door flew open and landed with a crash.

_Iron Man_

_The Iron Man_

This was possibly the worst and best day of his life.

The faceplate lifted, and Tony Stark himself stumbled out, eyes wide, face pale.

He collapsed to his knees, unceremoniously shoving Flash out of the way. 

Tony tore off his professional black coat, pressing it gently against the bullet wound.

His hands were shaking, Flash noticed. The great inventor’s incredibly steady hands were shaking. 

Tony cupped Peter’s pale face, whispering words Flash couldn’t hear. 

He was crying.

Iron Man was _crying._

Tony set his fingers on Peter’s pulse, turning frantically to the suit. “FRI! Get Cho here _faster!”_

Flash jumped when a woman’s voice, strangely robotic but still human echoed through the room.

“Boss, the med team is coming as fast as they can. The structure isn’t safe for them to enter, however. I would recommend bringing Peter to Helen.”

Tony breathed shakily, then leapt into action, the suit forming around him. He ever so carefully lifted Peter up, cradling him against his metal chest. 

“Wait- what about me? Are you leaving me?” Flash cried, before Tony could blast off.

The blank, unforgiving mask turned to him. “Kid, I really don’t care right now. Someone from the team’ll pick you up.”

And then he was gone, sprinting down the hallway and blasting into the sky.

~~~~~

Flash sat numbly on the ground, farthest from the blood, until the Falcon swooped through the doorway. 

“Flash, right?”

“Yes sir, I am. Flash. Flash Thompson.”

“Huh. Need a ride, kid?”

“Yeah, thanks!”

Flying with the Falcon was more terrifying than he’d expected. 

He was screaming most of the time. 

~~~~~

Flash stood stunned in the doorway. 

He never thought he’d see Tony Stark collapse to his knees and sob, tears flowing like a river.

“Is he gonna die?” he asked nervously. 

Tony looked up, his face forming a mask of fury. “No. My kid is not dying.” He stood up, striding towards Flash and wiping tears from his face. “I want you to get out of here, _now._ Out.”

“Sir… I-I’m sorry!”

Tony nodded. “I know you are. Now get out.”

Flash stumbled from the room. 

~~~~~

Flash sat on the cold floor of the medbay hallway. The lights were off, and he regarded every shape with wariness. 

Loud footsteps sounded near him, and then Pepper _fucking_ Potts was bending in front of him. 

“You okay?”

He shrugged. “Y-yeah. I guess. Thanks.”

She sighed. “Tony didn’t mean to yell. He’s very protective of Peter. Overprotective, most of the time.”

“He was so mad,” he whispered, sniffing.

“He was terrified. Tony snapped.”

“But- but all I asked was if Peter’s gonna die!” he protested.

Pepper winced. “I don’t think you should say things like that, Flash. Everyone here loves Peter, _especially_ Tony. What you said- it’s unimaginable for him.”

Flash stared. “The _Avengers_ love Parker? But- but he’s just some pathetic kid!”  
  


Pepper’s eyes turned to stone. “I do not want to hear you say that again.” She straightened. “Isn’t it about time you went home? I’ll call your parents.”

“No-no, wait! I wanna stay here! I wanna make sure he’s okay!” he cried. 

Pepper sighed. “You can stay until Peter’s out of surgery. Then you’ll have to go, understand? Your parents will be worried.”

I doubt it, he thought.

~~~~~

Flash sat in a hard plastic chair. Tony was leaning against the wall by Peter’s surgery room, head in his hands. Pepper rubbed his back comfortingly.

And May Parker knelt by Tony, her arm around his shoulders.

They were a family.

Flash stared. He had been doing a lot of that.

~~~~~

Cho opened the door. Tony jerked his head up.

“He’s okay,” she said, smiling. “You can see him.”

Tony lunged up, and before Flash could blink, he was through the door. 

~~~~~

Tony leaned his forehead against Peter’s, clutching both his small hands in one of his. Flash could tell he was talking, murmuring words of comfort.

This was, by far, the strangest day he’d ever had. 

_Tony Stark was crying in front of him._

_He had flown with the Falcon._

_Peter Parker, apparently, was the son of Tony Stark?_

_And the Avengers loved Peter?_

_The nobody from Queens?_

Flash stood there silently, feeling like a nobody himself.

May and Tony were both cooing over Peter, kissing his face, stroking his curls.

After minutes (was it hours?) Tony sat up, still holding Peter’s hand tightly. He glanced around, eyes red, tears staining his white shirt. 

When he saw Flash, however, his eyes gleamed with a murderous hint. 

“Get him out! Get him out of here, now!” he snarled, standing up. “I don’t want him anywhere near my kid!”

“Tony.” May said, setting a hand on his arm.

“I don’t want him here-”

He spun at the sound of a whimper.

_“Petey?”_

“M’ss’r… M’ss’r Dad?” Peter choked, tears spilling down his face. “D’n’t kill Fl’sh! ‘S not his fault.”

_“Petey,”_ he whispered, cupping his cheek. “It’s okay, don’t cry, baby, I got you. I’m _not_ gonna kill Flash. It’s okay. _Please,_ don’t cry, sweetheart, I got you. Don’t cry. It’s okay.”

Peter’s big eyes found his. “Not gonna kill him?”

“Shh, no, Petey, it’s okay. I got you. Dad’s here, _mimmo._ I’m here.” Tony kissed his cheek. “It’s okay.”

Peter smiled. Tony gently wiped tears from both their faces, combing his fingers through his curls.

_Peter was okay._

_He hadn’t killed Flash._

_But he would kill for Peter, without a second thought._

**Author's Note:**

> Come scream with me on [Tumblr!](https://spooderboyandtincan.tumblr.com/)


End file.
